A Disturbance With The Dursleys
by KrissyKat
Summary: With all the Harry-Potter-Hooplah and hype going around, what would happen if the book we all know and love was real? How would Harry react? But more important to our story, what about the Dursleys?


**A Disturbance With The Dursleys  
Chapter 1  
**  
  
-----------  


A/N: **This starts out a little slow.. Please be patient! :) **Well, I've read a few stories about how if Harry was real, how he would be dealing with the pressure of being famous in the muggle world, too. Well, nobody really thinks about the Dursleys, who in my opinion would be handling it the worst. The characters are all trademark of WB and the plot line and text of the Harry Potter series belongs to JKR. The plot of this particular story and the way it is written are the only things belonging to me.   


------------  
  


It was a very normal day at Number 4 Privet Drive. The family had just eaten breakfast and Petunia was out tending to the garden. Dudley was home for the weekend. He was playing with some new video game he had received for "good marks" on his report card (passing one class.) Vernon was drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper while still watching Dudley play out of the corner of his eye. Yes, indeed it was a very normal day at the Dursleys. To them, the best part was that their horrible nephew, Harry, wasn't around to bug them with his abnormality. They had hardly even noticed it when Harry was there, because he was quiet and tending to himself all summer long. It had been a very peaceful and happy time.  
  
While reading the paper, Vernon had come across some coupons for the local cinema. It said, this weekend only, Dudley would get in free and Petunia would be half price. If there was ever a deal, Vernon Durlsey could tell this was it. It would be great, Dudley still didn't get enough appreciation for his good report card, and they could leave right now. This was such a nice outing he could hardly resist.   
  
Vernon nudged Dudley. "Come Dudders, let's go."  
  
In a split second, Dudley's airplane hit the side of the mountain and it blew up into a million pieces. "Aww Dad! You just made me lose! I don't want to go anywhere! I don't! I don't! I don't! I'm too depressed... "   
  
"I'm sorry, my boy, but don't you want to go to the movies?" Dudley's eyes lit up like he was in a candy store. He threw his controller to the floor and started putting on his socks and shoes.   
  
Vernon opened the window and called out to Petunia. "Dearest, wrap up what you're doing. We're going to the cinema!"   
  
Petunia smiled and put down her shovel. "Ok, Pumpkin. I'll just wash up a little bit and we'll be ready to go."   
  
In a very short time, (for Dudley at least) the Dursleys were all in the car and on their way to go. The mailman had arrived just as they were about to leave, and Vernon picked up the mail to read while they were waiting during the previews. The movie theater was only about 4 or 5 blocks away. Vernon drove and when Dudley got there he immediately hopped out of the car.   
  
"Come mummy, come!" he said excitedly, waddling towards the entrance, "we've got to pick a movie."  
  
"Yes, yes, angel. Calm down." Petunia got out of the car and Vernon went to find a parking space. Petunia and Dudley looked at the posters on the walls for the upcoming and currently playing movies. There was "Monsters, Inc." a very nice Disney movie for the whole family. Of course it was about monsters, which weren't real. Anything that isn't real is strange and strange is abnormal. That was definitely a movie her little Dudders was not going to see. "Lord of the Rings", an upcoming movie, had a lot of speculation. It had good effects and actors, but this was certainly a movie her Dudley-Angel would not see. It was abnormal if there ever was abnormal. What was a hobbit, anyway? The next movie poster was... no... no it couldn't be.. It was just a coincidence wasn't it? But then again, how on earth could there be two "Harry Potters" and how could they both be so....abnormal? She hoped Dudley wouldn't see it, so she looked away, but it was too late.  
  
"Hey, mum! Look at that one! It has Harry's name on it!" Vernon was just coming up to join them when Petunia took Dudley and started walking vigorously back towards the car.   
  
"Woman, what in heaven's name are you doing!?" Vernon screeched.   
  
"Yeah, mum! What are you doing?!" Dudley said angrily. Petunia had a fierce pinch in her eyes and she whispered something into Vernon's ear that made him equally as riled up.   
  
"Let's go." he said quickly. "Who would want to see a stupid film anyway? It rots your brains, you know."  
  
So back home they went, as soon as they had come. It left Dudley particularly confused and baffled. But it wasn't the last time.   
  
------------------------------------  
  



End file.
